They were the fighters
by MockingjayWithFangs
Summary: Several poems about the tributes of the 74th annual hunger games, the victors, the careers, victory and its' price, the districts, war and the Capitol.
1. The mockingjay flies

**Katniss**

**The Mockingjay Flies.**

The Mockingjay flies

Brave and rebellious,

With her head held high.

The Mockingjay flies

Carrying the world on her shoulders,

Losing her sanity.

The Mockingjay flies

Away from home,

To an unknown future.

The Mockingjay flies

To callous battles,

To unsung deaths.

The Mockingjay flies

To the end of the bitter war,

To the end of her sister's life.

The Mockingjay flies

To guilt and nightmares,

Shattering her mind.


	2. There is a stranger in my mirror

**Finnick**

**There is a stranger in my mirror**

There is a stranger in my mirror

His eyes have seen haunting scenes

His hands are stained with blood

His heart is full of hate

His soul is scarred

His sanity is lost.

There is a stranger in my mirror

He is a pawn in their games

He is their entertainment

He is their marionette

He is their lover

He is a victor.

There is a stranger in my mirror

He is despicable

He is a survivor

He is sadistic

He is broken

He is mad.

There is a stranger in my mirror

They allowed him to live

To kill him again

They fixed him

To break him

He hates them

They love him.

There is a stranger in my mirror

The ghost of someone I knew

A shell of its' former self

They took his innocence

And shattered his soul

They made me a victor.


	3. She has invaded my mind

**Hijacked Peeta**

**She has invaded my mind**

She ignites my dreams,

Reducing them to ashes.

She destroys me.

She saves me.

She has invaded my mind.

She fills my heart with bitter rage.

She gives me hope.

I love her,

I hate her.

She has invaded my mind.

She abandons me,

I can't breathe.

I must protect her.

I must kill her.

She has invaded my mind.

What am I without her?

I am everything,

I am nothing.

I need her,

She has invaded my mind.

She sings,

I listen.

We kiss,

I cry.

She has invaded my mind.

**Feel free to suggest themes or characters for the following poems, I sincerely hope you like it.**


	4. Death marked love

**Clato**

**Death marked love**

Her blood stains the grass,

She screams for her lover,

They are both ruthless,

They are both sadistic,

Yet they are in love.

His heart of ice belongs to her,

Her jet black heart belongs to him.

They thought they were immortal,

They thought they were invincible,

Reality shattered their dreams.

He arrives fearing it is too late,

He begs her to stay with him,

Life is escaping her grasp,

She is not ready to go,

He can't let her go.

She knows it is futile,

She can't be saved,

She uses her last breath to kiss him,

The silence that follows her death is deafening,

The silence says you've lost the love of your life.

**This poem is dedicated to Middy and Nona. I hoped you liked it.**

**As always I hope you like it and do not hesitate to make a poem request. Reviews would be lovely.**


	5. I love victory more

**Clato**

**I love victory more**

I love you,

But I love victory more.

I might love you,

But I won't hesitate to stain my hands with your blood,

Because I love victory more.

I will violently kiss you,

Because I love you.

I will throw a knife at your back,

I will slice you with my sword,

Because I love victory more.

I will rip you open,

And I will hold your heart,

For it belongs to me,

You are mine and I am yours,

But victory is above our love.

We are careers,

We are ruthless,

We are lovers,

We'll kill each other without a second thought,

Because we love victory more.

**I am also dedicating this poem to Middy and Nona since it is Clato and I promised to dedicate them the Clato poems.**

**I hope you enjoyed this poem. The next one will be about President Coin.**

**As always reviews will be lovely.**


	6. I will be too busy

**President Coin**

**I will be too busy **

Let them play soldiers,

Let them ignite the rebellion,

I will be too busy,

Playing queen,

Persuading them to be loyal.

Let them think they are in charge,

Let them feel important,

I will be too busy,

Converting them into pieces of my games,

Manipulating them.

Let them lead the rebellion,

Let them burn the Capitol to the ground,

I will be too busy,

Sacrificing innocent civilians,

Gaining power.

**This poem is dedicated to Spin and Ella. The next poem is about Galeniss.**

**I sincerely hope you all enjoy and review this poem.**


	7. Remind me

**Galeniss**

**Remind me**

You left District twelve without a goodbye,

You left without a final kiss,

Do you not remember?

That I am yours,

And you are mine.

I thought I could live without you,

I now realise I was lying to myself,

I now realise I can't,

Because no one can,

Live with only a half of their heart.

I see snares,

And I cry,

They remind me of you,

They remind me of our love,

They remind me of your absence.

I see you in the Catnips of District two,

It is a heartbreaking view,

They remind me of our kisses,

They remind me of our Sundays in the forest,

They remind me you are not in my arms.

I wonder if I ever invade your thoughts,

Maybe you have forgotten me,

I haven't forgotten you,

I never will,

You can't forget the person who owns your heart.

I was the only one with who you were yourself,

I was the only one you smiled to,

Do you not remember?

I once claimed your heart as mine,

And you will always claim mine as yours.

We wish we could change our feelings,

But we can't,

Because there is a thing called destiny,

And it hurts,

It hurts because it has doomed our love.

**This poem is dedicated to Jo. I sincerely hope you like it.**

**Remember to review and make theme suggestions.**


	8. They say I won

**Annie**

**They say I won**

They say I won,

I lost my sanity,

I lost my innocence,

I lost my soul,

How could that be a victory?

They say I won,

They are wrong,

This shattered mind,

And haunting nightmares,

Do not feel like a victory.

They say I won,

I can't be their entertainment,

I can't be their lover,

I am too insane,

Maybe that is a victory.

They say I won,

I found Finnick,

We are in love,

Maybe they are right,

Maybe I did win.

**I hope you liked this poem. Reviews and poem request would be lovely.**

**Feel free to check my other stories, "Flames and sobriquets." "If we burn, you burn with us" and "Glorify our district."**


	9. Someone should have told them

**Glimmer**

**Someone should have told them.**

They thought I was a pretty face,

Who could not win this games.

Someone should have told them,

That beauty is lethal.

They viewed me as an airhead,

They underrated me.

Someone should have told them,

The most lethal weapons are always beautiful.

I claim victory as mine,

Their arrogance has signed their death warrant,

My arrow will end their life,

I will return home for beauty is lethal.

The saints can't help me now,

The ropes have been unbound,

I am spiralling down,

As Katniss ignites my dreams.

Beauty is lethal yet fickle,

As I die it abandons me,

Someone should have told me that the higher you are,

The greater the fall.

**As always reviews would be appreciated and so would be poem suggestions. The next poem will be about Mr. Everdeen.**

**Remeber to check out my other stories, "Flames and sobriquets" "If we burn, you burn with us" and "Glorify our district."**


	10. Raining coal

**Mr Everdeen**

**Raining Coal.**

Laughter is hushed;

They are in a mine;

Meant to be working and suffering;

The mine is collapsing;

No one laughs anymore.

It rains coal;

People beg;

The coal hushes them;

People run;

They can't escape;

Destiny is claiming their lives.

He protects Hawthrone;

His wife is pregnant;

They need him to survive;

He thinks of Katniss;

He is certain she will bring justice to Panem.

He sees mockingjays;

He whistles four notes;

The mockingjays repeat them;

He hopes Katniss understands the message;

They died peacefully.

**I hope you enjoyed this poem, it took me quite some time to write it. The next poem will be about Maysilee/Haymitch. **

**Guys, They were the fighters has reached 82 reviews, thank you so much, I really appreciate it. **


	11. Beast

**Titus**

**Beast**

The beast howls

Calling for a prey

To quench his abominable hunger

His sanity has left

It went when he stained his hands with red

His humanity is long forgotten

He buried it in oblivion when he entered the arena

She appears guarded by the stars

He can't help but notice her beauty

Such beauty does not belong in such a bitter place

So he sinks his knife in her neck freeing her

A scream rips the silence as the ice becomes red

He removes her heart with his own bare hands

And breaks it in two as she would have done with his

He tastes her heart and eyes

And decides it tastes like the candy he couldn't afford

He finishes and howls like the beast he is

**I am aware I said the next poem would be Maysilee/Haymitch but I was not inspired, I will be uploading another poem today or tomorrow.**

**Remember to review this, it really makes my day and your opinions are really important.**


	12. Enjoy the silence

**Finnick and Annie**

**Enjoy the silence**

Enjoy the silence

Words are not necessary

They can only do harm

Enjoy the silence

As we kiss

As we live what is left of our life

Enjoy the silence

Do not fear it

It mean we are together and safe

Enjoy the silence

As I wrap you in my arms

All I ever needed and wanted

If I ever die

Enjoy the silence

Let it be a reminder of our love.

**I sincerely hope you guys like this, I will be posting more poems soon.**

**I am very happy to inform you all I am starting a Clato drabble collection I will probably post it tomorrow.**

**Review and request a poem.**


	13. Have another drink

**Haymitch**

Have another drink,

Maybe it will make easier,

To watch them die,

Knowing you could have something.

Make another a sarcastic comment,

Maybe it will make them hate you a bit more,

It's for the best,

You only bring pain to those who love you.

Tell them to stay alive,

Maybe this time they'll follow your advise,

You won't be alone any more,

There will be someone who understands you.

Cry over their graves,

Maybe your tears brings them back to life,

You wanted to help them win,

But you failed and now they are dead.

Have another drink,

The liquor resuscitates them,

They seem so alive,

But even drunk you know they are corpses.

**I am really sorry it took me so so long to update. I really hope you liked this, like always reviews would be lovely and I shall try to post the next one before the end of 2012.**


End file.
